Onee-chan...
by Asuka Langely
Summary: A short story about the day when Kourin, Nuriko's sister died. Please R


"Onee-chan"  
By: Sailor_Star_Usagi  
  
  
I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Nuriko, or any of the other characters. Yuu Watase does! ^_^ However, I own this ficci. So don't take it...Or I'll come after you and slaughter ye myself! ^^; On with the fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
Korin's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Kourin-chan" I hear Mama say to me. "Hai?" I reply, wondering what she wishes to say to me. " Go follow your brother, I don't want him going into town by himself." she says smiling at me. I nod and walk out the door. Mama knows that Ryuuen and I are close, and she often sends us after each other if we go alone somewhere. I walk down the road Ryuuen-chan has passed only 20 minutes or so ago. He is a bit dreamy and such...so I know I can catch up with him by merely walking. Me and my brother look alike. So alike...in fact the only thing seperating us besides the fact that I'm a girl and he's a boy is the mole on my face. As I continue walking, I see my brother sitting along side the road. Ah, joy at last! I yell his name, but he doesn't seem to respond. So I cup my mouth with my hands and run towards him. "RYUUEN! RYUUEN! ANSWER ME BROTHER!". He looks up at me with horror in his face. I turn and see the horses coming towards me. I feel pain upon my back as I fall to the ground and the darkness beings enveloping me.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nuriko's POV  
  
  
I stare at the ground. Today..isn't a good day. I sigh to myself as I faintly hear a voice. Are they calling out my name? I hear it again, and look up to find Kourin running towards me. My face distorts in sheer horror as I see the 2 brown horses coming towards her, pulling a cart. The driver is half-asleep. The horses trample my sister, and what the horses do not injure, the cart succeeds in doing. My beloved Onee-chan...Kourin....The driver stops his team, but it's too late now. He looks at me, sorrow in his face, and drives off. How rude of him..not even offering to stop and see if my sibling is alive or dead, and not even apologizing. I slowly walk over to Kourin and kneel at her side, tears flowing down my face.  
I place her head upon my lap and try to talk to her. "Kourin..KOURIN-CHAN ANSWER ME!" I yell at her. No response. I shake her gently. Still, no response. The tears flow harder as I shake her violently and scream towards the heavens. I look upon my sister. My tears falling onto her face. I wipe them off. I stand up and pick Kourin up in my arms. She can't be dead, just seconds ago she was coming to greet me. I return home, still sobbing.   
  
Mama greets me in the yard and sees Kourin lying in my arms, and the blood that has stained her beautiful white kimono. Mama falls to the ground and calls for Papa. I see him come around the corner of the house and he gasps. Mama is shaking violently, because of her heavy sobbing. Papa has turned his face away, but I know he's crying. I walk over and kneel in front of Mama. She looks at me, her eyes already wet with sorrow. I hand her Kourin. "Mama..please save her. She got ran over by..a team of horses." I say. Mama puts her hand on Kourin's chest and screams loudly. I'm confused. "Mama...what's wrong? Why are you screaming?!". She looks at me. "Ryuuen, she...". she says and breaks off. " Nani?" I reply. " She doesn't have a heartbeat...and she's not breathing...The horses must've killed her...instantly." she manages to say. Death? Kourin? I scream too, maybe to try and get the idea of Kourin's death out of my head. I leave Mama with Kourin and run into the house, instantly heading for Kourin's room and jump onto her bed, sobbing.. It's my fault she died...if I hadn't decided to go to town...Kourin-chan would've never had to come after me. Why not me, instead of her? Kourin was so innocent, so loveable. I'm sobbing so hard that it's hard for me to breathe. Why not me..? I think once more. Then the solution comes to me...  
  
  
I get up and head into her closet, and pick out Kourin's favorite cerulean blue kimono and put it on. I won't allow her to die. I go and place her hair ornaments into my violet hair, the same violet as hers. and add other arrainments to myself. I look in the mirror, it's almost as if I'm looking at Kourin, except for that mole...I run into Mama's room and grab her brown eyeliner, and dot it onto my face. The exact same spot where Kourin had hers. I think to myself "Kourin-chan won't die...her memory will ALWAYS live in me.".  
  
I walk back outside. Papa has joined Mama at Kourin's side. I walk slowly over to them, and kneel, holding Kourin in my arms. Mama and Papa are a bit shocked that I've dressed like Kourin. I kiss Kourin's lifeless body on the forehead and say, not only to Kourin's spirt, wherever it is, but also to Mama and Papa, "Kourin-chan...your spirit will live on in me...from this day forward....I will be you...and you will live through me.". I look at Mama and Papa and say sorrowfully, "Today, Kourin-chan has not died, for I shall become her, but I, Ryuuen Chou, have died and I am reborn as Nuriko.". They cry again and I hold Kourin's body in my arms tighter, and whisper to her " Onee-chan...You will never be forgotten......".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**sniffle** Like it? Hate it? Please Review! ^_^ 


End file.
